So Close but Yet So Far
by lushinaa
Summary: Lucy works at Celestial World Co and whilst running an errand for her boss, Loke Leo, she meets Natsu Dragneel, whom she spilt her coffee over. From then on, it gets a little complicated for Lucy when she finds out that Natsu and her boss live in the same apartment block as her and they've both grown very fond of her...
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY TIME!**

 **Hope you like this new story! 'Heartstrings' has 2/3 chapters left just to let you know that it's coming to an end very soon.**

* * *

"Lucy, I need you to get some coffee for Mr Leo now!" The boss' secretary said to her.

"But I'm on my lunch break-!"

"Now! He's in a really bad mood today! He said that he wants you specifically to get him coffee."

"Why me?" Lucy questioned. The secretary, Aquarius groaned and pushed Lucy towards the front desk in the main building.

"I don't know, Lucy, just go! You're trying my patience!"

'What the heck?' Lucy thought. ' Oh well, I'd better get a move on if I'm going to get this coffee.'

Lucy Heartfilia was an employee at Celestial World Co. She had been working there for three years and was still an errand girl for the boss and his secretary. She had also never had a boyfriend so she was starting to feel lonely and it didn't help when Aquarius would boast about her boyfriend, Scorpio, to her face. All the time. However, she persisted as her mother said once that 'Good things come to those who wait'. Her mother died when she was seven years old and ten years later, she still missed her prescence.

* * *

She headed down the ten floors by elevator and left the building to go to her favourite (and her boss' favourite) coffee shop, Fairy Tail. Lucy walked inside and as she did, a tiny bell rang at the top of the door to alert workers of new customers. As she was in a hurry, she headed straight to the till to order. While she waited, she looked around the shop. The surroundings were laid-back and calm and the aroma of coffee wafted through the air.

"Hey Lucy! Usual?" A voice called her. The voice made her jump but she quickly recognised who it was.

"Hi Levy. Yes please, The boss is in an worser mood than ever today and apparantly wanted me to get him coffee specifically." Lucy shrugged. Levy smirked at her. Lucy looked at the small, smirking blue-haired employee.

"Maybe he liiiikkkes you!" Levy squealed. Lucy vigorousily shook her head in disbelief.

"No way! Besides, that'd be bad. I can't imagine it at all. That's not even a remote possibility!" Lucy had a faint blush painted onto her cheeks.

"Your face says otherwise. Anyway, I'll get the coffee for you."

"Thanks Levy!" Lucy smiled. Once Levy gave Lucy the coffee, she said goodbye to her and Lucy began to walk out of the door. As she did, she was accidently knocked over by a tall man and ended up spilling both of the coffees down his shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Lucy spluttered, flustered from embarrassment.

"It's okay, really. It was my fault that I ran into you." The man reassured her and held his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed his hand and as she stood , she almost fell over again but the man caught her just in time. She looked up to find herself staring into deep, onyx eyes and she couldn't look away. She then caught sight of his hair. 'Pink..?' She thought. That was an unusual hair colour.

"Er..." She cleared her throat. The pink haired man suddenly became aware of the situation that they were in. His eyes widened and immediately let go of Lucy. he rubbed the back of his head and said with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. Um, I'll buy you the two coffees I made you spill."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'll just buy more-" But she was unable to finish for he was already ordering more at the counter. She saw him whisper something into Levy's ear. Lucy walked up to him.

"If you're going to do this, then I'll pay you back." Lucy said to him determined and she rummaged through her purse to find the correct amount to pay him back with. He laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to do that!" He grinned. He smiled at Levy and took the coffees. Lucy noticed that he had bought three coffee cups. He gave two of them to Lucy.

"Thank you... erm?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu. Thank you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"No problem, Lucy" He grinned again. "See ya!"

Lucy was left with two coffee cups and a blank expression on her face but she shook it off and quickly headed back to the office without spilling it again.

* * *

"LUCY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Aquarius screeched. Lucy covered her ears. When Aquarius had stopped rambling. Lucy answered.

"I ran into some trouble when I was getting the coffee." Lucy dared not to mention Natsu.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Just get to his office and give him his coffee!" She screamed again, almost making Lucy go completely deaf. 'Geez!' She thought, irritated. Lucy went up to her boss' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He called. Lucy opened the door and went inside.

"Here's your coffee sir." She said as she placed it on his desk.

"Thanks and I swear that I've told you to call me Loke." He replied with a smirk. Lucy felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She was about to leave when Loke called her back into the office.

"Lucy?"

"Yes sir- Loke?"

"Why is there a random number on my coffee cup?"

"Huh?" She was dumbfounded and walked back oer to Loke to see what he was talking about. She looked at it and her eyes widened with surprise and astonishment.

"I don't know but take this other one. Sorry!" She apologised as she swapped the cups over and left the office. She took another look at the cup. It read:

 _'Call me: xxxx-xxx-xxx'_

'Could this have been Natsu's doing?' She thought with a blush stained on her face. She decided that she would call the number once she had finished work. So, she carried on, attempting to not think about Natsu and that number on the coffee cup. Some time later, a co-worker, Juvia came over to Lucy's desk to say hi since it was the end of her shift and Lucy had to work overtime.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hey Juvia what's up?"

"Juvia just came to say goodbye. Gray-sama is here to pick Juvia up now" She said with a giant smile.

"How's it going with you two lately?" Lucy asked. Juvia was in too much of a state to answer so Lucy giggled softly and carried on with work. Juvia then noticed the coffee cup with the number on it.

"Lucy, what's this?" She asked, picking the cup up.

"Oh that! Nothing!" She squeaked and snatched the cup out of her hands. Juvia raised her eyebrows with suspiscion.

"It's somebody's number Lucy! Did you get asked out?"

Lucy sighed. "Not exactly. I met someone at the coffee shop and spilt all of the coffee over this guy and he payed for both his, Loke's and my coffee. He said not to pay him back. I accidentely gave this cup to Loke and he asked why ther was a number on it."

"What was his name?"

"It doesn't say on here but I think his name was Natsu. Yeah, that's it! His name was Natsu Dragneel."

Juvia was silent. "Oh really?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason! Well, Juvia doesn't want to keep Gray-sama waiting! Bye Lucy!" Juvia waved to Lucy.

"Bye Juvia!" She replied. 'That was weird...' She thought whilst she carried on with work.

* * *

Juvia went outside to meet with Gray. They hugged, held hands and Gray walked her home under the starry night sky.

"How was work today?" He asked, with a tone that sounded like he was genuinely interested in what her day was like.

"It was good Gray-sama!" She smiled. "Although, Juvia found something interesting out."

"What is it?"

"Natsu gave Juvia's co-worker, Lucy, his number indirectly when they met earlier today in a coffee shop."

"How did she react to getting Flamebrain's number of all people's?"

"She seemed a little shocked from it because she's never had a boyfriend before but Juvia thinks that she was internally happy."

"I see. So, Flamebrain finally met someone. It's about time, don't you think?"

"Yes Gray-sama!"

He was so going to call Natsu later.

"Let's hurry!"

"Okay... Gray-sama?"

"Huh?"

"Your clothes again."

"Dammit!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was nine o'clock at night and Lucy was the last one in the office apart from Loke. She still had more work to do but she decided to finish it off the next morning. As she was about to pack up and leave, she was caught off guard as Loke was standing beside her desk. She pushed her chair slightly back, away from him. This was the beginning of an akward situation.

"Hi Lucy. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Uh yeah, it's just that I had extra work to do today but I couldn't finish it all tonight." She replied shyly as not to anger him. He smiled at her.

"Come on Lucy, you've done enough today. Go on home quickly now. You don't want to be late tomorrow. You want me to walk you?" He asked in a flirty tone and leant in close to her was uncomfortable but she didn't want to be rude to him otherwise she could be fired.

"U-uh, I'll be okay..." Lucy said uncomfortably as she backed away from him. "Goodnight!"

"Wait Lucy! You've forgotten something!" Loke called. Lucy turned back and was shocked to see that Loke held the coffee cup with the number on it that she regrettably mistook for Loke's coffee. She rushed over, almost snatched it from his hand and ran out of the office. Loke was dumbfounded.

'What's with her?' He thought.

* * *

'What's with him?' Lucy wondered as she ran home since it was late at night and she was by herself. Her feet were getting worn out so she had to stop running after a while. She walked along dark streets and was frightened. She had never been at work this late before. Since her nerves were getting to her, she dialled the number on the coffee cup. She put the phone to her ear and heard it ring a few times.

"Shhh Happy I have to answer this call. Hello?" Natsu's voice streamed down the phone line.

"So it WAS your number!"

"Who is this?" Natsu asked dumbfounded.

"Really? You can't remember someone who spilt coffee on you earlier?" Lucy said with a smirk. Natsu could tell she was smirking by the tone of her voice.

"Lucy? You called?" He sounded surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She replied as if it was obvious that she was going to call.

"It's just that... I didn't think that you would." Lucy stood in the dark street shocked at the man on the other end of the line. She was silent for a longer time than she had thought and she knew that when Natsu tried to get her attention.

"Hello? Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Uh-Sorry. Y-yeah I'm fine. So, um..."

"So... Wanna come over?"

"HUH?"

"I just thought that maybe you'd want dinner as it's late and I'm guessing you've been working overtime. I can cook if that convinces ya!" She could hear his grin and a soft chuckle which made her heart pick it's pace up. Already? At his house?

"Were you stalking me? How did you know?"

"I promise I didn't stalk you! I just had the feeling that you're type of woman who is a workaholic or somethin' like that because of the coffee and the rush that you were in."

"Where do you live?"

"Eh? You want to? Really?"

"Yeah, it's sounds fun!"

"Oh wow, well er, I live close to the coffee shop we met at earlier." He tripped on his words. Lucy giggled down the phone line.

"That's weird, so do I! But where?"

"Where are you now?"

"Cherry Lane."

"Okay. Listen, you take a right at the bottom of Cherry Lane, then, you'll come across a four-way street. The road you want to take it the road called Strawberry Street and it's the block of apartments on the left as you walk down it. When you get there, it's apartment seven. You got all that?"

"Ye-eah..." She trailed off part sentence. Strawberry Street. That's the same street she lived on and the apartment block on the left sounded all too familiar aswell. It couldn't be... could it? "I got it. I'll see you there." She hung up and paced quickly to where Natsu had said to meet him. This was the exact block where she lived. There's no way that he lives there too. She would've noticed otherwise. Nevertheless, She rang the bell that said apartment seven. The buzzer sounded and Natsu's voice answered.

"Is that you Lucy? Hold on, I'll let you up." He buzzed her in and she slowly walked up the flights of stairs until she arrived outside of his door at apartment number seven. She cautiously knocked on the door and waited nervously.

Who she saw open the door, was someone who looked completely different from when they met earlier that day.

Natsu wore a white dress shirt and black skinny jeans with no tie but he was wearing a scaly, white scarf around his neck instead. Lucy found it unusual but oddly pleasing to the eyes. So much so that she couldn't stop staring.

"Lucy? Hi it's good to see you. Are you alright?" Natsu asked, leaning in close to her face to check if she had a fever. She leant back and her face turned as red as the strawberry of which her street was named.

"Yeah, uh, you too,erm..." Lucy stuttered. "Sorry that I'm in my work clothes" She looked away as to avoid his gaze.

"It doesn't matter. You look nice." He grinned. "Well, come on in!"

* * *

"Take a seat, Lucy. I've made pizza!" Natsu said cheerfully. He was acting like a gentleman but Lucy felt a little put off by this act. She somehow knew that this wasn't how he acted naturally around his friends. She sat down whilst Natsu placed pizaa on two plates and brought them over. For a few minutes they talked about their interests like, how they both like Rave Master, a TV show that ended a while ago. They talked about the action, the romance and the comedy that the show had to offer. Then, Lucy noticed something.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really make this pizza? It's really good!" She exclaimed, tucking in.

"Yep!" He answered, making a popping sound on the 'p'. Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Oh really? Is that why there's two empty pizza boxes in the bin over there?" She pointed. Natsu laughed nervously.

"Please don't hate me!" He burst out, startling Lucy and almost making her choke. Natsu patted her back. "I wanted to impress you..." He scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

After they had finished eating, Lucy prepared to leave. Lucy exited Natsu's apartment and Natsu was so kerbobbled that he ran after her.

"Lucy! Wait a sec!" He called down the staircase. She turned around and looked up at him. "Where are you going so quickly?"

"I'm going home. Don't worry about me. I live pretty close too, I told you didn't I?"

"Well, yeah but where?" He asked. She stayed silent and pointed to the door on the right next to the staircase that she was standing on. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're kidding right Lucy?" He asked, bewildered. She shook her head.

"I'm serious. This is where I live! Do you not believe me? I've got my key here to show you!" She put her key into the lock and turned it. It made a clicking sound and she went inside. Natsu ran down the stairs to ask her why he wasn't told sooner but before he could ask, she said.

"I did tell you Natsu. I lived closer than you think." And she closed the door, leaving Natsu speechless, standing outside the door of who he belived to be the start of something amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is late and really short! I've been really bust with college so I've had barely any time to update. Hope you like it although, not a lot happens.**

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe it. Lucy. This blonde that he met just today actually lived downstairs from him. What were the odds of that? Natsu was sat on his couch, still in shock after he had met his neighbour and didn't even know that he lived in the same apartment block. He decided to go and lie on his bed. His head was too full up with confusion about why he hadn't seen her before. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Lucy had felt somewhat the same. Natsu lived near her? Heck, he pracically lived next to her! After that coffee incident, she thought that he wouldn't want to see her again but the coffee cup with his number on it showed otherwise. She was in bed, lying awake and staring at her ceiling. What was to become of this? For some reason, she felt a special connection with Natsu and she seemed instantly comfortable in his company. She didn't know what it was that made her feel this way around him but she was sure that it was a good thing.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up feeling even more tired than usual. She did her usual morning routine and headed straight to work. However, as she rushed down the stairs to exit her apartment block, she ran into a familiar face.

"Sorry sir- Natsu." She stared, slightly surprised that she saw him this early in the morning.

"Oh." He said as he turned around before giving her a huge toothy grin. "Hey Luce!"

Her chest tightened but ignored it. "Good morning." She greeted him with a smile.

"Morning! You on your way to work?"

"Yeah and I'm kinda late so please excuse me-"

"You want a ride?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my motion sickness pills and then we can get going!"

"Alright then. Thank you, I really appreciate it. By the way, motion sickness pills?"

"Yeah, I have motion sickness but I drive a car. Go on, make fun!" He chuckled.

"Pfft!" Lucy giggled and Natsu stared at her, letting her enjoy the moment. After a few minutes, she calmed down. "Okay I'm done- NO WAIT I'M NOT! Hahahaha!"

What Lucy didn't notice was that Natsu had already gone to the bottom of the staircase to wait for her to stop laughing after he had gone inside his place and gathered his belongings.

"Come on Lucy, you're going to be even more late if you don't hurry!" Natsu called from the bottom of the stairs. Lucy hurridly ran after him.

* * *

Once she arrived, her co-workers loaded her with tasks and files to report. It was as if they had each gave her a one kilogram bag of sugar to carry around all at once. Trying to hide her weary state, she gave a small smile to all of her co-workers and headed to her desk to begin her shift.

"Good morning Lucy!" Juvia's voice echoed through the office. Lucy broke her concentration from the computer screen in front of her to smile and greet Juvia.

"Hi Juvia."

"Are you okay Lucy?" Juvia's voice had a tone of concern. "You don't look so good."

"Oh thanks Juvia!" She replied sarcastically then continued. "Yeah, I've just been thinking..."

"About what?"

"Yesterday, I met this guy..."

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia screamed. Lucy had to make her shut up otherwise they would get in trouble for disturbing the other workers.

"Juvia! No! I would never do that to you and it wasn't him. It was someone else..." She mumbled, nervously.

"Tell me about him!"

"Well" She began, recalling Natsu's appearance. "He's quite tall, has strange pink hair which surprisingly looks really good on him and he wears this white scarf that looks like it was made out of the scales of dragons. I went to his place last night and it turns out that he lives above me in my apartment complex!"

"Oooh! He sounds hot! BUT NOT AS HOT AS GRAY-SAMA!"

"It's more like Gray's too cool."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL GRAY-SAMA AWAY FROM JUVIA?!"

"I just said no Juvia..." Lucy sighed. She was used to Juvia going into crazy mode whenever Gray Fullbuster was mentioned and he was mentioned A LOT! So, to save herself a lot of trouble, she turned back to her computer and began to drown Juvia's squealing out while she continued to work.

Just when Lucy thought that she could get on with work, Aquarius stormed over to her desk and slammed her hand down onto it. Lucy shuddered.

"LUCY! Why didn't you get these papers finished last night? Leo's really angry with you! He wants to see you in his office!"

"I had a date..." Lucy murmered, praying that Aquarius couldn't hear what she had said.

"You had a date? AHAHAHA! You? A date? I refuse to believe that!" Aquarius cackled. Lucy frowned and looked down.

"Why? Do you think it's that impossible for me to get a date or boyfriend?" Lucy scowled. Aquarius huffed.

"Just get these papers done now and see Leo in his office when you're done"

"Fine."

* * *

Once Lucy had finished getting the papers done, she made her way up to Mr Leo's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Lucy opened the door to find Loke Leo smirking at her. "Hi Miss Heartfilia."

"Uh... Hello sir." She replied and Loke shook his head whislt clickig his tongue in disapproval.

"No no no. Call me Loke."

"You're my boss, Mr Leo-!" She protested.

"Uh Uh Uh? I just told you to call me Loke, beautiful" He winked at her, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"O-okay then L-Loke?"

"That's better princess. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask a favour of you."

"What is it? And please d-don't call me princess."

"Oh, my apologies Lucy. Anyway, would you care to have dinner with me tonight?"

"HUH?! Dinner? With you?"

"Yes! But don't worry! It's not a date! Hahaha! Its just to discuss your future in the business. So, what do you say?"

"Well, if it's to discuss my job, then yes of course." She gave him a small smile and exited his office.

"WAIT!" Loke called making her rapidly twirl around to face him again. "Seven o'clock tonight, at 8Island?"

"Uh yeah sure."

"I'll see you tonight."

Lucy went back to her computer but as the day went on, she was beginning to regret her esicion to have dinner with her boss. He said it wasn't a date so it should be okay. However, she had a feeling that it wasn't just to discuss her job...


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy left her workplace quickly when her shift was over. She had to get ready for dinner with her boss. Not that she was trying to get his attention or anything but she wanted good things to come out of this. This could be her big break. Her chance to get a promotion. She couldn't turn this down.

Lucy walked home and as she did, she passed by a dress shop. In the window, she caught sight of a wedding dress. As she stared, she thought about whether she would ever get to wear a beautiful white dress with her special someone at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Her daydreaming distracted her from reality and she came to her senses and walked away from the shop.

She finally arrived at the apartment block and went upstairs. As she did, she passed Natsu's door.

'I wonder if it's alright if I knock to say hi?' Lucy contemplated. For a while, she gazed at his door. 'No' She frowned. 'I would be bothering him' She thought and walked upstairs. Behind her, she heard a door open and the voice she wanted to hear the most at this moment called out her name.

"LUCY! HEY!"

'Natsu...' She thought happily. "Hi" Lucy shot a wide grin in his direction.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just got back from work. You?"

"I was actually going to knock for you to see if you wanted to hang out"

"Really? That's nice of you but I have plans tonight. Sorry."

"Oh" Natsu sulked. "Okay then"

"Although" Natsu's ears perked up. "I could use some help picking an outfit" She smiled at him and he took this as his beckoning to come upstairs to her place.

* * *

"Sorry, it's a bit messy." She apologised as she reached into her bag to grab her keys.

"Don't worry about it. Your place can't be as bad as mine" Lucy let out a small giggle and opened the door.

"You can sit on the couch." Lucy instructed "I'm going to show you a few outfits 'kay?"

"Okay" As Lucy went to her room to change, Natsu pondered what her plans were for the evening. Then, realisation hit him like a baseball. Could it be that she was going on a date? With who?

"Natsu I'm ready with the first outfit!" She called from her bedroom. She walked out and Natsu's eyes widened. She wore a flowy pink dress that fell just above her knees. Her pink sandal heels matched the dress. Her make-up was subtle but still made her look breathtaking- at least in Natsu's case. Pale pink shimmery eyeshadow completed her look. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Natsu?"

"YYeah?" He stuttered.

"How do I look?"

"Great, yeah, great..." Natsu murmured whilst staring at her chest...

"Should I try on another outfit?"

"No! I think this one's perfect!" He shouted.

"You think so?"

"I know so. By the way, what are your plans tonight?" He stood up from the couch and walked towards her. He stopped just inches from her face.

"I've got dinner with my boss. His name's Loke Leo. It's to discuss a possible promotion so I can't pass this up." Lucy explained as she backed away from Natsu. She grabbed her lipstick, keys and purse and shoved them into her small shoulder bag. She then slung it over her shoulder and sat on the couch. Natsu looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you completely sure that he's not just trying to get in your pants?"

"Natsu! No way! She said so himself that it wasn't a date!" She yelled.

"Lucy, you don't know his true intentions. I'm just looking out for you."

"Maybe I don't need you to! I can take care of myself you know!"

"I'm sure you can but-!"

"BUT NOTHING! Just leave. You've helped me out enough for today" Natsu flinched but slowly headed towards the door. As he approached the door, Lucy caught him looking genuinely upset. He shut the door. Realising how rude and defensive she was acting towards Natsu, she remained on the couch and smacked her face into her palms.

'I shouldn't have snapped at him like that.' She thought, feeling guilty. She checked the time on her phone.

"Dammit! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Natsu shut the door to his apartment and he was more than upset. She snapped at him for being protective. He hadn't even known her that long yet he felt the urge to warn her about the type of guys that would want to get into her pants. After all, she was incredibly beautiful (In his opinion) and that was an easy target for those flirts who only want sex.

Then, he heard rushing footsteps.

"It must be Lucy" He whispered to himself and quickly opened the door but she had already gone. He remembered that she mentioned that she was meeting him at 8Island so he grabbed his coat and scarf and bolted out of his door.

* * *

She arrived at 8Island and she was out of breath. Inside, many people enjoyed fine cuisine. The decor looked like a cosy cottage but there was a bar near the entrance so for Lucy, it was all good. She had never been to this restaurant before so this was going to be interesting.

As she approached the seater **(the person who leads customers to their tables, I don't know what to call it, a waiter? Oh well!)** she looked around and noticed that most of the people were in pairs or fours. They all seemed to be on dates or on double-dates.

Lucy groaned. If Natsu was right and she had been tricked into a date with her boss, then she was so screwed. She swallowed her pride and spoke up.

"Excuse me, I'm meeting a Mr Loke Leo here."

"Hang on for a moment miss while I check the reservations. Dam dadam... Ah! Here! Right this way." The seater said to her. She was lead to a table and Loke was already there waiting for her. He stood up and pulled her chair out from the table for her sit down. She said thank you and sat down. Loke then sat in his seat.

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to show up because you thought that it might actually be a date" Loke stifled a laugh. Lucy giggled in response.

"No no I never would've bailed. For one, you're my boss and second, I needed a nice night out after all of the lashings I get from Aquarius"

"I completely understand. She's a bit hot-headed but deep down, she's nice." Loke took a sip of his drink.

For a while, the night was going well. The two talked about the promotion and joked about their colleagues. Until, Loke began to get figity and started flirting A LOT. Lucy was beginning to feel uncomfortable. So uncomfortable- in fact- that she was going to leave early. The thing that stopped her was Loke's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Wait Lucy." He cleared his throat.

"Uh, listen Lucy, I didn't just ask you to dinner because of the promotion..." He mumbled as he gently placed a hand on top of hers. Lucy looked up in shock.

"Okay, this is the first time I've ever felt like this. I know what you're thinking: 'He's such a big flirt. What a loser!' Right? Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I like you."

Lucy's doe eyes widened. He likes her? Since when? And how? She slid her hand out from underneath his and awkwardly stared down at the table.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy stammered as she rushed out of the restaurant. Loke stood watching her leave. He sighed and sat down again. Rejected. Again.

* * *

 **Sorry! I've been inactive! I haven't had the motivation until now so HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

 **So, What did you think? If you liked it, you know what to do :) Also, sorry it's so bad!  
**


End file.
